bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vornazar Nui
Vornazar Nui is a large continent nation located in the far east of The Comic Land. It is part of the Eastern Nations, a group of islands and other landmasses who are constantly at war. History Past The history of the nation is known to stretch back to at least million years. However, the earliest written records date back only 750,000 years ago, the time of the Great War. Ancient Age (750,000+ years ago) Very little is known about this period. All records from this era were either written in Ancient Vornian, an incredibly difficult language, or drawn. The most important event of the era was the Great War, a war between the four main nations on the continent. After the war, the nations agreed to unite into one country, strengthening all regions. Archaic Age (750,000 years ago) The earliest known written records that used the Matoran Language were recorded in this era. The technology at the time was extremely limited, with technology equivilent to Ancient Greek and Roman technology. Despite these limitations, the country made huge leaps in architeture, and weapons. Steel Age (700,000 years ago) After the discovery of steel, the country went through several revolutions in technology, agriculture, architecture, and science. Not long after, explosives were created, further advancing the military. However, the neighboring nations had also discovered steel not long after Vornians, advancing their military. The Steel Age is known to be one of the most violent eras in Vornian history. Wars *'Eastern World War' - One of the most legendary wars of all history, it started one of the longest feuds in the entire history of the world. It started when the nations of Lyrosse, Pamora, and Tekronus went to war with each other. Because of the alliances made in the past, several other nations were pulled in. Originally, Vornazar Nui was neutral, until a battle off the coast of Ga-Vorna sank a Vornian ship and destroyed a Vornian Naval base. Because of this, the country joined in the battle. Soon after the nation joined in, Pamoria surrendered to Tekronian forces. After several years, Lyrosse also surrendered after the devastating Battle of Serpent's Peak. Both Vornazar Nui and Tekronus continued to fight for another century. Because Vornazar Nui had more advanced weaponry, the nation liberated Pamoria and nearly destroyed half the nation. Although very few battles took place on the Vornian mainland, several of the islands controled by Vornazar Nui were utterly destroyed. *'Lyrosian War' - Furious at their loss, the Lyrosians continued to strengthen their military at a breakneck pace. Several centuries after the Eastern World War, Lyrosse attacked one of Vornazar Nui's colonies. Vornazar Nui, who were still rebuilding, were slow to respond. Halfway through the war however, the nation made a comeback and liberated their colonies. Ion Age (560,000 years ago) Argueably one of the most important discoveries, the Ion launched the Nation into the Ion Age(A.K.A Modern Age). The developement of Ion Manipulation advanced many fields, specifically technology and weaponry. The Ion was also used as a base for several important inventions, and future growth. Wars *'2nd Eastern World War' - Pamoria, an ally of Vornazar Nui, was attacked once more by Tekronus, who had allied themselves with Lyrosse. Thus the Second Eastern World War began. Because of the advances in technology by all of the nations, the war was much more devastating that the first, as several islands were literally blown to pieces and several major cities were reduded to rubble. Aeon Age (450,000 years ago) One of the most legendary eras of the entire known history of Vornazar Nui. Beginning after the inauguration of Turaga Aos, the entire nation enjoyed a very long period of peace. Out of the 230,000 years of the era, the only real conflict was the Midnight Crisis, when the eighteen Toa of the Toa Arro battled the great Dark Being Voras, who escaped the dark dimension of Voxazo. The entire conflict was recorded in the Aeon Legends, a book written by the legendary Chronicler Omnos(exiled at the time), who had helped the Toa Arro on their mission. However, there is only one copy, written in ancient Vornian. Zephyr Age (220,000 years ago) Also known as the Silver Age, the Zephyr Age was one of the most important of the nation's eras as it was when the nation advanced at an unimaginable pace. Major advances in fields that weren't frequently advanced were made. Aircraft at the time was being improved at a breakneck pace. Wars 3rd Eastern World War - The nations of Lyrosse and Tekronus attacked Vornazar Nui once more. Athough caught off guard, Vornazar Nui quickly struck back, dealing a major blow to the Lyrosian military. However, despite the Vornian Victory, many of the islands that controlled were taken by Lyrosse or Tekronus, or destroyed. Pamoria had remianed neutral, fearing more damage to their recently restored land. Aurora Age (100,000 years ago) During the Aurora Age, not very many advances were made, other than the idea of space travel, or even time travel. Most of the funds were funneled into research. However, about 50,000 years ago, Tekronus turned on it's long time ally, Lyrosse. Both nations urged their neigbors, Vornazar Nui and Pamoria to aid them. After declaring neutrality, the warring nations also declared war on the neutral nations. The 4th Eastern World War had begun. 4th Eastern World War - The war introduced new and innovative techniques that altered the course of war. Crygenetic bombs and lightning bolts were used. After the war ended, a group of Matroan fled from Lyrosse and Tekronus to a small ice sheet south of Vornazar Nui, and established the nation of Hollondus. Military Vornazar Nui is also known for one of the world's most powerful military force. It is divided into seven branches, each led by a Knight, who makes up the Council of War and Defense. Vorna Guard The primary defenders of the nation and it's inhabitants. Commonly known as the BZGuards of Vornazar Nui, or the VG, they patrol almost every corner in the nation as well as the surrounding waters. The current Domus Knight is General Iggoro, a high ranking member of the BZGuard. Terra Corp The Terra Corp(TrC), or Vornian army, is similar to the Vorna Guard. They are much better equipped than the VG however. The Terra Corp specialize in terrain adaptation making them vital to land assaults in other nations. It is the second largest branch, second to the VG. It is primarily composed of several hundred tanks, several thousand vehicles, and several hundred thousand armed Matoran and Toa. Because the nation is not in a war, the Terra Corp is currently waiting to be called. The Terra Knight is currently Toa Totoro. Aqua Corp The Aqua Corp(AqC), or Vornian navy is a more advanced version of the VG Aqua Guards. The Aqua Corp consists of around 5,000 warships, including aircraft carriers and submarines, and several hundred thousand sailors. Specializing in marine battle, rescue, and blockades, the AqC along with the Aeris Corp are constantly with the TrG in battle. Because the nation is not in a war, the Aqua Corp is currently waiting to the called. The current Aqua Knight is Toa Whirrus. Aeris Corp The Aeris Corp(AeC), or Vornian air fleet, is the more heavy duty version of the VG Aero Guards. It is made of at least 60,000 airships, and around 70,000 Matoran and Toa. It is one of the most important branches, as it is usually on the front lines supporting the TrC or AqC, or conducting rescue operations. The Aeris Corps also ferries supplies and soldiers back and forth between bases. Because the nation is not in a war, the Aeris Corp is currently waiting to the called. The current Knight is Toa Cirra. Pyro Corp Out of all seven branches of the Vornian Military, the Pyro Corp(PrC) is the most heavily armed and equipped. The PrC is rarely sent into battle due to their destructive arms. They primarily use heavy duty fire power and deadly explosives, making them the best at blasting through ranks and obliterating enemy defenses. Made up of only about 10,000 Toa and Matoran, and 3,000 tons of artillery and explosives, they are the smallest of the branches, and the last to ever be sent into a war. The current Pyro Knight is Toa Phora. Quantum Corps The Quantum Corp(QtC) is frequently the first to be sent into battle due to their uncanny ability to cross enemy lines and return before they are discovered. They use light weaponry and the most advanced technology to complete missions. The QtC consists of about 36,000 Toa and Matoran, with about half of them being spies. They also act as navigators for the TrC, the AqC, and the AeC in missions. The current Quantum Knight is the legendary Turaga Sadra, a master of Crystal and hero of the past. Aura Corps The Aura Corps(AuC) is currently the most mysterious of the branches. Newly organized, it is supposed to direct most missions as well as handling vital ones. The current Knight is the Legendary Turaga Andri, a master of Plasma and hero of the past. Council of War and Defense The Council of War and Defense is the head of the Vornian military. The Council is made of the seven Knights that lead branches of military and three Head Knights, the Solar Knight, Lunar Knight, and Aurora Knight. They current members are as followed: *'Domus Knight' - General Iggoro *'Terra Knight' - Toa Totoro *'Aqua Knight' - Toa Whirrus *'Aeris Knight' - Toa Cirra *'Pyro Knight' - Toa Phora *'Quantum Knight' - Turaga Sadra *'Aura Knight' - Turaga Andri *'Solar Knight' - Turaga Boreal *'Lunar Knight' - Turaga Photor *'Aurora Knight' - Turaga Arcus. Vornians Vornians, or Vor-toran is the name given to all Matoran who inhabit Vornazar Nui, not just those of a specific element due to their unique differences. Unlike normal Matoran, they can have multiple elements, and unlike other most Matoran, they can use their elements to an extent. Vornians also have a large reserve of Elemental Energy, even as Matoran. Most Vornians today control at least three different elements, with at least one common element. A Vornian that controls multiple uncommon elements are rare. Many theories have been made as to why Vornians can control multiple elements. The most popular one among ex-Vornians assumes the ancient Vornians had contact with energized protodermis. Vornians on the otherhand believe the ability came from energy released from elemental "gates", places where large amounts of a certain element is found, or elemental "chains", chains of elemental energy that connect the gates. This theory is largely ridiculed by scientists from elsewhere, who claim it to be a myth, stating elemental energy cannot act in such a manner. Geography Vornazar Nui has a diverse geography ranging from mountains, deserts, jungles, and plains, as well as large cities and small villages. Arceon :Population: 50 million Arceon is the massive capital of Vornazar Nui, stretching for about about 2 biometers(approx. 1,000 square miles). The city is a large hub for commerce as it is located on the shoreline of Zephyr Bay. The city skyline is dominated by the Delta Towers, a trio of towers that serve as a base to several companies and the Vornian Military Headquarters, Omega Base. Located in the city is also the nation's Wall of History, one of the largest and oldest of its kind in existence. Ta-Vorna :Capital: Igvoros :Population: 79 million :Main Industries: Forging, Metalworking, Glassmaking Ta-Vorna is a volcaninc wasteland dotted with several active volcanoes, including Mt. Vondor, a large volcano visible from the other side of the continent. Rivers of lava criss-cross many parts of this fiery land. Despite the heat, Ta-Vorna also has several large resevoirs of cold, clean water. The volcanic activity of the area results in an abundance of protoiron and protosteel, as well as deposits of valuable crystals like heatsones, which power the firestaffs that forgers use. The presence of active volcanoes also results in sweltering heat and polluted, sooty air. If the sulfur content is great enough, dangerous sulfur rains, which can corrode protodermis and protoiron, form. Fortunately, such occurences are rare in populated areas. Although Ta-Vorna's volcanoes are active, few actually erupt, and even fewer erupt more than twice. This is because the pressure is released before it can build, causing a constant flow of lava, creating the lava rivers. The lava in the rivers usually cools quickly, leading to an everchanging landscape. Igvoros :Population: 25 million Igvoros, capital of Ta-Vorna, is a stark contrast to the barren, everchanging, fiery landscape that surrounds it. It sits at the base of the legendary Mt. Vondor, the only volcano that has ever erupted five times since the nation was established. Home to hundreds of forges, Igvoros is the capital of forging. Igvoros sits above the largest fresh water resevoir on the continent, allowing the city to grow. Protodermis from neighbooring Po-Vorna and protoiron and protosteel from Fe-Vorna is melted and forged into many tools used all over the nation. The tools are then sent to Po-Vorna for finishing and distribution. Masks are also created in here by maskmakers. Igvoros is also a leading producer of weapons. The ashes from Mt. Vondor can also be used to make glass by expert glassblowers. The glass created from ash is known for its dark shades and fine textures. The city is surrounded by a massive wall that protects the city from enemies. The wall is guarded by hundreds of armed guards non-stop. Surrounding the city is a large, flat plain filled with hidden weaponry and explosives, making the city extremely hard to lay siege on. Aerial assault is impossible due to the advanced artillery. Ga-Vorna :Capital: Pirado :Population: 86 million :Main Industries: Aquatic transport, Fishing, Technology ' Ga-Vorna is made of the two lush tropical islands, Olympa and Silva, that break off from Bo-Vorna and the mainland. On the western side of Olympa is the massive lake Aegis, a home to millions of rare and exotic rahi and vegetation. Although scarce in the valuable protosteel, Ga-Vorna has large deposits of protoiron, and valuable crystals, such as lightstones. Many of the mines are found in grottoes under Silva. Marble, an extremely rare mineral is only found in the grottoes of Silva. On Olympa, there are also several energized protodermis, a deadly, yet valuable resource. The area also provides a large portion food. Although Ga-Vorna is a lush paradise, it is frequently plagued by hurricanes and tropical storms all year long, making the area dangerous to live in. Because of this, advanced "bubble" technology was developed, allowing cities to be partially or entirely underwater. Pirado :'Population: 32 million Pirado, the capital of Ga-Vorna, floats in the middle of lake Aegis, which was made possible by the "bubble" technology of the province. In addition to being a center for technology, Ga-Vorna is a hub of learning and art. When needed, Pirado can sink further into the lake. Pirado, along with many other cities in Ga-Vorna, makes the nation's only aquatic transport as well as advanced technology used everywhere. Many breakthroughs in science have also been made in the city, ranging from medicine, to maskmaking, to marine transport. Pirado is also known for it's architecture, art, and education, the most important part of Pirado. Pirado's mobility is not only a defense against weather, but also a defense from attack. Located in scattered points around the lake are also several AqC bases, an additional defense to the formidable ones located in the city. Should all else fail, Pirado has nova missiles armed and ready in various points in the city and in submarines scattered around the lake. Le-Vorna :Capital: Huroclus :Population: 112 million :Main Industries: Transportation, Agriculture, Energy Production. ' Huroclus :'Population: 64 million Category:Locations Category:Islands